poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas:Club penguin Adventure Island
ideas: Club Penguin Adventure Island Walkthrough When you Arrive at the town center a penguin will be crying . you will say whats wrong. the other penguin says i lost my pet puffles. you say i can help . but the other peguins in a parade walk by and drop a photograph. you pick it up it's a green puffle! you give it to the other penguin he says thats aunt arctics. the other penguin gets an idea . he says aunt arctic babysits my puffles. so you walk over to aunt arctics igloo she says "Heavens no i am having a problem of my own though " you ask her "what is it" excitedly . she says" i want a coffee from the coffee shop" You say " Ok"so you walk back into the town center the brown penguin will ask you "what did she say?" you say "she wants some coffee" you get into the coffee shop the penguin at the counter wont be there you look around you walk over to the coffee machine but you need a mug! so you decide to go visit Gary the Gadget guy when you arrive at the sports shop you knock on garys door. you nock again. then you knock as hard as you can. you accidentilly broke the door! but there is no door shops in all of club penguin ! you are doomed! you go into garys room! you see the snow trekker ( as seen in the nintendo ds game elite penguin force) you see a radar on it that gary just installed! you type in the word MUG in the track box it shows one in the wilderness you drive to the wilderness burr its chilly you pick up the mug its half broken! just as you turn around the snow trekker is frozen you have to find some place to stay the warm cave beside you looks good you go in! you see rocks you make a fire with the by rubbing the rocks and some wood together! you are starving you exit the cave! End of demo members after demo you see the snow trekker was stolen you tellthe other penguin on your half broken spy phone im stuck in the wild come help me you feel hungry you see a fish but dont want it you fall asleep when you wake up you are a penguin you go to a lake you see wild puffles you pick up a puffle o berry and eat it then you are a puffle you drink out of the lake you see black puffles being shy and white puffles skating you get tired of all the noise you see a poptropican its all the villains el mustachio grande director d betty jetty black widow and binary bird you and others get captured when you wake up you are seasick walk to a door the rest is classified Items ( For Demo ) photo graph door snow trekker rocks wood broken mug Places ( Whole Island ) town center coffee shop aunt actics igloo gift shop snow forts the Migrator wildeness cave lake mountain ski lodge garys room psa sports shop staduim Category:Ideas